


I Remember

by Ways



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: I would often remember the friends I made while adventuring in the future.The people I had saved and the memories that we shared.But I will never forget what they all did for me.What they all meant to me.I remember the adventures,I remember the laugsh,I remember my friends.I remember.





	1. I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The Samurai Jack finale made me write this collection of Oneshots.

I am home.

I am free.

I have overcame it all and bested the demon that had once vanquished thee.

And now that I am home, life should be perfect.

I fulfilled his purpose and destroyed Aku.

But if only it were that simple.

Without Ashi, I had fallen to depression.

She was my world,

My heart,

My entire being.

She brought back hope when there wasn’t any left.

And for that, I am grateful.

But over time,

It wasn’t just her.

Everyone was gone.

Those I had saved and those I had cherished.

I would often look up at the stars and miss them, for all they were.

My friends.

Gone forever.

But I still remember.

The smiles we shared,

The battles we won,

The lives we lived.

I remember you all and I will not forget.


	2. I Remember the Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this is a story I had come up with while watching the Samurai Jack finale. While I’m not gonna share my overall thoughts and feelings towards the finale that I had. One thing I will share is what I thought it was lacking in.   
> Jack never got to say goodbye to the people that he had shared all these adventures with. So I decided to make this, a collection of oneshots in which Jack has memories of them all and what they meant to him. I hope you all enjoy.

When I had first met them, it was incredibly strange.

Why wouldn’t it have been?

Dogs who walk on their hind legs and are capable of speech should’ve been the result of some form of dark magic.

But of all the other strange things I had seen when I arrived in the future, it was kind of comforting to see something as familiar as my canine companions.

They walked and talked and while it was a little off putting at first, I came to like them.

And when they told me of Aku’s devestation towards their people, I didn’t hesitate to help them.

While making our war plans, it came time to sleep.

I wanted to continue helping, but they insisted…

**~I Remember~**

I trace my hand along the path outlined on the map one more time.

_The strange machines will come in from the south and attempt to take us on from the back. That’s when we will let off the first phase of the plan, this will take out a large portion of them before I make my way in and-_

“Jack, my boy. Isn’t it about time you got some rest?” The high pitched voice cuts in, interrupting my thoughts.

I look up from the map to see the same blue dog from before, peering at me from underneath his monocle, his tail wagging as excitedly as usual.

I smile at him, but shake my head. “No, no. It is alright. I must be sure that all is prepared for when Aku’s army comes upon us.”

“True, true.” He nods. “But we all need rest, most of us retired for the night already, save for the watchdogs.”

“I know, but we need to make certain that everything is perfect.” I tell him.

“We can do that in the morning, Jack.” He tries to reassure me. “Aku’s drones aren’t expected for another seventy-two hours.”

“But Aku-”

“Please, Jack. I insist.”

I am about to decline once more, but it’s then that I get another good look at him. He gazes at me with his big brown eyes widened and is pouting a little, letting out a small whimper. I know what he’s trying to do. That thing that I see his species normally do to their masters whenever they want something.

If he thinks that something as simple as that will get me to do what he wants then he is surely mistaken.

But a few more seconds of this is all it takes to break my resolve. I sigh. “Alright. But just a few hours.”

He beams at that. “Excellent! I’ll be sure to tell one of the watchdogs to give you a holler in the next hour or so.”

“Yes, thank you.”

I get up and together we walked away from the plans.

It was quite for a few moments before he finally spoke up.

“You know, Jack. We can’t thank you enough for agreeing to help us.”

I smile at him. “It is alright. Anyone would have helped.”

He shakes his head. “Not without pay. And since Aku takes whatever we make in order to fund his scientists’ drone projects. There was really no hope for us.”

I frown at this.

“A lot is different in this world, Jack. You’ve been away for so long and I can only imagine what things might be like for you.”

I nod. “Yes, I’ve seen that things are quite strange here.”

“It must be.”

“But I will find a way. No need to worry.” I smile. “I will be able to find the way to the past and defeat Aku so that none of you have to experience the pain that he has brought upon you.”

The dog grins. “I’m positive you will, my lad! Should we all get through this, you have our whole pack by your side. Should you ever need us, we’ll be there.”

I am slightly taken aback by this. This small creature who has probably never fought for anything in his life has shown a lot of bravery in that statement. After all, he knows of my quest to defeat Aku.

But I look into his eyes and see a determination much like the ones I’d seen in the many warriors I’d trained with growing up. For such a small creature, he seemed to truly care for me.

Despite living in a future dominsted by Aku, this dog, all of them show compassion and care not only for the work they had but one another.

The fact that they seemed to immediately take a liking to me was wonderful and despite them being odd to me at first, this made them very easy to come to enjoy.

I look at the dog and give him a nod and a bow before turning to my quarters and retiring for a few hours.

**~I Remember~**

I remember them for their kindness and compassion and for me and for his bravery when he kept his word, coming back to save me in the end.

I Remember the dogs.


End file.
